Aparências
by AneSalles
Summary: Edward sofreu uma grande desilusão amorosa e desde então não se envolveu com mais ninguém, até que em seu aniversário de 28 anos ele conhece Bella, uma jovem atriz. Cansado das exigências de seu pai, Edward propõe a Bella que ela finja ser sua namorada numa convenção. Será que eles conseguirão apenas manter as APARÊNCIAS?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi direito - Bella disse olhando para o pedaço de pizza em seu prato - você quer que eu me passe por sua namorada durante uma semana nessa convenção onde seu pai pretende anunciar que vai se aposentar?

– De forma resumida, sim, é isso. Além de esfregar na cara da Tânia que eu posso ser feliz sem ela. - Respondi dando meu melhor sorriso.

– Bom, como eu já te disse, eu não sou uma garota de programa, então esteja ciente de que se eu aceitar sua proposta, não haverão beijos reais, muito menos sexo nas horas vagas. Posso ser a namorada perfeita, mas somente enquanto estivermos na frente das pessoas, e trate de conseguir camas separadas. - Bella enumerava as suas exigências.

– Pode ter certeza de que todas as suas exigências serão cumpridas. E também pode estar certa de que você sairá dessa semana alguns mil dolares mais rica. - Completei.

Bella me olhava pensativa. Se ela não aceitasse, eu não sei o que eu faria para convencer meu pai.

– Ninguém acreditaria em você se só aparecermos juntos na convenção. Precisamos traçar um plano e bolar uma história convincente o suficiente - ela disse com naturalidade.

– Isso é um sim? - Perguntei feliz.

– Sim, sr. Cullen. Eu aceito sua proposta, mas lembre-se, em todo o tempo, vamos manter as aparências.

– Pode ter certeza, minha cara. Pode ter certeza.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Eu seguia para o interior do apartamento após mais um dia de trabalho. Como de costume, abri a porta e deixei minha maleta e as chaves sobre a mesa, sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso de comida. Segui para a cozinha e ela estava lá, como todos os dias.

– Olá querido, como foi hoje no trabalho? – Ela me perguntou, vindo em minha direção, com um lindo sorriso nos lábios e seu corpo sedutor.

– Entediante, como sempre. E o seu?

Quando ela ia me responder, dos seus lábios saiu um som diferente…

_" If you ever leave me, baby (Se você for me deixar, baby)_

_Leave some morphine at my door (Deixe alguma morfina em minha porta)_

_'cause it would take a whole lot of medication…(Porque eu vou precisar de muita medicação)"_

Desde quando ela fala com a voz do Bruno Mars?

Então eu abri meus olhos. Era um sonho e o som do meu celular despertando. Muito bem Edward, de volta a realidade.

Sou Edward Cullen, e não há nenhuma mulher maravilhosa ao meu lado, nem agora, nem quando eu voltar do trabalho.

– Nem nunca vai haver – murmuro pra mim mesmo, enquanto vou em direção ao banheiro.

– Bom dia Angêla, o que temos para hoje? – Perguntei a minha secretária assim que entrei em meu escritório.

– Bom dia Edward. Sua manhã está livre, você tem somente uma reunião com o chefe de marketing às 14 horas.

– E porque minha agenda está tão vazia assim, Ang?

– Bom, eu achei que o você fosse aproveitar um pouco o dia de hoje, por isso evitei agendar qualquer coisa hoje.

– E que dia é hoje, pra eu querer aproveitar? – Perguntei, estranhando a atitude de Angêla.

– Você está de brincadeira, né? Edward, hoje é seu aniversário! Pelo amor de Deus, ninguém esquece o dia do próprio aniversário! – ela me disse inconformada comigo.

– Bom, eu esqueci completamente. – E havia esquecido mesmo… o meu sonho com **_ela_**havia feito isso comigo?

– Eu não acredito. – Angêla disse, dando risada.

– Bom, já que é assim, que tal você almoçar comigo? Não programei nada especial, e já que vou passar meu aniversário sozinho, minha doce secretária poderia me acompanhar, não acha?

– Vou consultar minha agenda… Afinal, eu ainda tenho meus compromissos – Angêla disse saindo da minha sala, em tom de brincadeira.

Deixando apenas o tempo suficiente para que ela chegasse a sua mesa, interfonei e perguntei – E então, srta. Webber, vai dar o cano no dia do meu aniversário?

– Não Edward, almoço com você, afinal, hoje é dia de eu fazer uma caridade… - Ela respondeu na mesma moeda.

– Esteja pronta ao meio-dia – brinquei e desliguei.

Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, Angêla é minha amiga, e uma funcionária excelente. Trabalhamos juntos desde que eu assumi a diretoria da filial da Cullen's Entretaiment em New York, e ela esteve comigo em todos os momentos, tanto nos bons como nos ruins.

Enquanto analisava alguns dados para a reunião com o chefe do setor de marketing, foi interrompido por uma ligação.

– Alô, Edward Cullen falando.

– Olá filho! Parabéns Bebê!

– Oi mãe… Por acaso a senhora esqueceu que eu estou fazendo 28 anos?

– Ora Edward, para as mães, os filhos nunca crescem!

– Então é por isso que a Allie é tão baixinha?

– Hey! Eu ouvi isso! – Alice gritou

– É cabeção, você está no viva-voz – outra voz muito conhecida por mim disse.

– Hey Allie, fala Emm.

– Parabéns cabeção, e aí, já encomendou as gatinhas pra hoje a noite?

– Emmett, cala a boca! Isso lá são modos de falar na frente da mamãe? – Alice perguntou

– Qual é, como se ele não fizesse isso…

– Filho, pelo amor de Deus, pare de incentivar seu irmão. – Minha mãe argumentou, sabendo que seus esforços seriam em vão…

– Okay, nada de ficar discutindo minha vida sexual por telefone, principalmente no meu aniversário. Pode ser Emm?

– Cara, você que sabe!

– Ótimo. E estão só vocês aí?

– Não Edward. Eu estou aqui também. Parabéns meu filho. – Meu pai se manifestou pela primeira vez.

– Obrigado pai.

Passei mais algum tempo conversando com minha família, até que meu pai pediu para falar comigo, em particular.

– Bom Edward, eu tirei do viva-voz, precisamos conversar filho.

– Fale pai, qual é o problema.

– Nesse instante, você.

– EU? – perguntei alterado – Como assim eu sou o problema?

– Calma filho. Você sabe que eu estou prestes a me aposentar, não sabe?

– Sim.

– E sabe que você será o Cullen a assumir a empresa, não é?

– Sim, pai, e qual o problema?

– Digamos que sua vida social é o problema.

– Está me perdendo, sr. Carlisle. Não tenho aprontado nada aqui, não estou bebendo até cair e não estou gastando minha furtuna com prostitutas…

– Na verdade, isso você faz, desde que **_ela_** te deixou… - meu pai disse com pesar na voz.

– Não quero falar sobre ela. – Fui categorico com meu velho.

– Eu muito menos filho. Mas compreenda, eu preciso que você a supere.

– Eu já superei.

– Não Edward, você não superou. Fazem cinco anos, e neste tempo você não se envolveu com mais ninguém, e isso é ruim perante os olhos dos investidores.

– Aonde você quer chegar, pai?

– Edward, tenho sido pressionado para que você não seja meu sucessor. Você precisa fazer com que nossos investidores acreditem que você não vai deixar que a empressa vá a falencia, e sua vida é um espelho disso. Se até a convenção anual você não estiver em um relacionamento sério com alguém, sinto muito filho, mas a presidência da empresa será decidida através de voto dos acionistas.

Não, não, não, não e não… Isso não pode estar acontecendo, não comigo!

– Você só pode estar de brincadeira!

– Desculpe filho, mas nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida. Pense bem no que eu te falei, e não aja precipitadamente.

E assim, ele desligou, e eu passei o resto da manhã pensando "Que diabos eu vou fazer agora?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Passei o resto do dia preocupado com as palavras do meu pai. Emmett era o mais velho, e de acordo com os planos do meu pai, deveria assumir a presidência quando ele se aposentasse. O problema foi que Emmett se recusou a fazer administração, e se recusou a assumir os negócios da família. Ao contrário de tudo e de todos na família Cullen, Emmett se formou em medicina, e está se especializando em pediatria. Eu, como o filho do meio, segui os planos do velho, me formei em ADM e me preparei para essa presidência desde que Emm disse que iria para Escola de Medicina, ou seja, desde os meus 14 anos. E agora meu pai vem com essa história de não me passar a presidência?

Mas o pior foi me lembrar dela. A responsável por eu ser esse cara amargurado e que não se relaciona com ninguém.

**_Flashback on_**

_Era meu primeiro dia como um possível herdeiro Cullen. Essa seria a primeira festa em que meu pai permitiu que eu fosse acompanhado-o, para se inteirar dos negócios da família. Eu era só um moleque de 17 anos, mas já era bonito o suficiente para ter todas as garotas da escola aos meus pés._

_Foi nessa festa que eu a conheci._

_– Edward, venha conhecer a família de Eleazar. – meu pai me chamou, antes que eu pudesse sair em direção contraria a ele. Sim, eu já estava me arrependendo, a festa era um saco._

_– Eleazar, este é meu filho, Edward. – meu pai disse me apresentando um senhor moreno, com traços de espanhol. – Edward, esse é Eleazar Denali, sua esposa Carmen e sua sobrinha, Tânia._

_Tânia era de longe a garota mais bela da festa, e talves, a mais bonita que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida. Ela era loira, com um corpo magnífico, olhos azuis, mas os azuis mais brilhantes que eu já tinha visto._

_Passamos o resto da festa conversando, e nessa mesma festa trocamos nosso primeiro beijo. Pouco tempo depois estavamos namorando, e eu nunca, em toda a minha vida, acreditei que pudesse amar como eu amava Tânia._

**_Flashback off_**

Saí de meus devaneios assim que cheguei ao meu apartamento. Percebi que haviam algumas caixas sobre a mesa de centro, é lógico que minha mãe daria um jeito de me mandar presentes. Tenho certeza de que foi Mary, minha empregada, que recebeu as encomendas. Mamãe me mandou um relógio novo, Alice um perfume Hugo Boss da nova coleção e papai um livro sobre a vida de Mozart e algumas partituras. Estranho, não havia nada do Emmett. Ele sempre mandava algo como a nova versão do Kama Sutra ilustrada nos meus aniversários...

Então, a campainha tocou. Várias vezes.

– Já vai! – que saco, eu não estou esperando ninguém.

Quando abri a porta, vi uma bela moça, de no máximo uns 25 anos, cabelos longos e castanhos, olhos como chocolate e um rosto de coração... eu terminantemente não conheço essa garota, mesmo ela sendo linda. Antes que meu cérebro me mandasse fazer algo, ela entrou no meu apartamento feito um furação, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, em sinal de nervosismo. Foi quando notei que ela estava chorando.

– Er... eu posso lhe ajudar? – perguntei meio assustado. Vai que ela é louca!

– Ah, com certeza, seu canalha! – ela disse ironica.

– Ei, calma aí mocinha, olha lá como fala – ela estava me tirando do sério num dia nada bom.

–Agora é mocinha né? O que aconteceu com o meu anjo, minha pequena, minha flor e todos os outros apelidinhos carinhosos que usava antes de me levar pra cama, hien? – ela disse completamente alterada – eu nunca devia ter acreditado em você Cullen, nunca!

Agora eu embasbaquei total. De onde é essa garota?

– Aposto que está aí, me olhando com essa cara de trouxa, por que sequer se lembra de mim, não é? Não consegue sequer se lembrar da noite que passamos juntos! Eu fiz tudo por você Edward, eu me entreguei a você, e tudo pra que? Pra acordar sozinha depois de perder minha virgindade com um cara que parecia me amar! Eu te odeio! – ela ia falando, chorando, andando de um lado para o outro, e eu, o que fazia? Eu estava feito louco tentando me lembrar dessa louca aí.

– NÃO VAI FALAR NADA? – ela gritou.- Pois bem, eu vou te entregar o único motivo pelo qual eu estou aqui – ela falava e mexia na sua bolsa, até que retirou um papel de dentro e me entregou.

Era um envelope. Com o emblema do Hospital Geral de New York. Foi só assim que minha cabeça fucionou.

– Você quer dizer que... – antes que eu terminasse, ela falou.

– Abre a porra do envelope e veja você mesmo do que se trata.

Eu não sei de onde tirei coragem e abri o envelope. Se ela realmente estivesse grávida, eu iria exigir um DNA. Onde já se viu, eu devia estar muito bebado pra não lembrar de nada... dei uma última olhada para a garota, e ela estava de costas pra mim, mexendo na bolsa.

Abri o papel, que dizia:

_Prezado Sr. Cullen:_

_Ah muleque! Aposto que tá com o c* que não passa nem agulha, hein Ed!?_

_O que? Não gostou do meu "trote animado"? Qual é irmão, eu daria meu rim e um pedaço do fígado pra ver a sua cara de susto... Já pensou, você, papai, sem sequer lembrar da trepada? Já morro de rir!_

_Enfim, Feliz aninversário muleque, e lembre-se: camisinha evita DST's e filhos!_

_Te amo cara!_

_Emmett Cullen_

_P.S.: A garota tá com o meu presente. Espero que ela seja bem bonitinha!_

_P.S.²: ELA NÃO É UMA GAROTA DE PROGRAMA! Não diga que eu não avisei._

Será que eu posso matar o Emmett?

– Desculpe o susto, sr. Cullen. Aqui está o presente que o outro sr. Cullen mandou – a garota disse, me entregando um pacote. Não havia mais sequer um vestígio de lágrimas em seu rosto.

– Quer dizer que eu realmente não te conheço?

Ela abriu um lindo sorriso e me respondeu.

– Não, sr. Cullen. Eu sou apenas uma atriz contratada pela Newton's loucuras de amor e telegramas animados. Nunca nos vimos antes.

– Então, você é uma atriz? – um plano começava a ser bolado na minha cabeça enquanto abria o presente do Emmett. Porra, uma boneca inflável? Sim, agora eu mato o Emmett mesmo!

– Sim, quero dizer, mais ou menos, porque?

– Mais ou menos? – perguntei.

– Eu fiz aulas de teatro até meus 17 anos, antes de ir pra faculdade. Aceitei esse trabalho na Newton's pra poder montar meu consultório, ou seja, não sou atriz profissional.

– Bom, me pareceu uma ótima atriz. Quase lhe propus casamento pra que não tivesse um filho sozinha.

– Bom, obrigada. Agora, se me der licença, eu preciso ir. – ela fez menção de se retirar, quando resolvi por meu plano em prática.

– Você ainda vai trabalhar hoje? – perguntei como se não quisesse nada.

– Não, já terminei minhas entregas.

– Então porque não entra, eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer.

– Desculpe senhor, mas eu não sou uma...

– Hey, eu sei. Você é uma atriz. Eu preciso de uma atriz. Entre, por favor, escute minha proposta. Eu prometo que pago bem.

Ela me encarou por alguns instantes, antes de se dar por vencida.

– Certo, mas se me ofender de alguma maneira, se considere um homem morto.

– Okay. Por favor entre, e alias, qual é o seu nome mesmo?

– Isabella. Isabella Swan.

– Muito prazer Isabella. Sou Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 3

**_N/A: _**_Não me matem... Eu sei, mais de um mês sem dar as caras por aqui, me justificarei lá embaixo... Por agora, aproveitem o capítulo!_

_bjos_

–Swan... Esse nome não me é estranho – eu disse assim que Isabella se acomodava em meu sofá.

– É um nome muito comum – ela disse, ruborizando. Isabella é, sem dúvidas, uma bela mulher.

– Espero que esteja com fome, eu pedi pizza. Poderia me fazer companhia?

– É melhor tratarmos logo dos negócios, e se houver tempo, eu aceitarei comer uma pizza – ela me disse, sendo direta.

– Certo Isabella. Trataremos dos negócios.

– Por favor, me chame apenas de Bella. Isabella me lembra minha mãe brava depois que eu aprontava alguma coisa. – ela disse, abrindo um tímido sorriso.

– Okay Bella – disse e lhe direcionei um meio sorriso – vamos direto ao ponto. Mas para isso, preciso que você compreenda um pouco minha história.

– Me parece o correto, Sr. Cullen.

– Apenas Edward, por favor, se é que trabalharemos juntos – disse e ela assentiu, então, continuei – Eu sou diretor administrativo da Cullen's Entreteiment, responsável pela filial daqui de Nova York. Desde a minha adolescencia eu me preparo para o dia em que assumirei a presidência da empresa, que atualmente, pertence ao meu pai. Esse é o negócio da minha família. – Fui interrompido pelo som da campainha. – Deve ser a pizza, pode esperar um minutinho?

– Claro.

Recebi minha pizza e preparei a mesa para que pudessemos jantar. Bella tentou recusar meu pedido para jantar, mas eu disse que continuaria a proposta durante o jantar, então ela não teve escolha.

– Meu pai tem o costume de realizar todos os anos uma convenção para seus sócios e parceiros. A convenção sempre acontece em Londres, onde minha família reside e onde fica a sede da empresa. Nesse ano, meu pai anunciará sua aposentadoria e minha nomeação para presidente da Cullen's.

– Oh, isso é ótimo! – Ela disse, levando um pedaço de pizza a boca.

– Sim, mas eu descobri hoje que minha nomeação tem um pequeno problema.

– E que problema seria esse?

– Os acionistas da empresa acreditam que eu posso vir a arruinar a empresa, pois não me desliguei completamente do meu passado. E é aqui que você entra.

– Edward, você me perdeu. – Bella me disse, parecendo confusa.

– Quando eu tinha 17 anos conheci uma garota e me apaixonei por ela. Seu nome era Tânia Denali. Começamos a namorar e quando completamos 3 anos de namoro eu resolvi pedí-la em casamento. Eu acreditei que a amava, e eu a queria para sempre comigo. Quando a procurei e disse que queria falar com ela, Tânia me disse que não poderia conversar comigo naquele dia, no entanto, no início da noite, ela apareceu no meu dormitório. Ela simplesmente terminou comigo. Disse que não me amava e que não seria feliz ao lado de um moleque mimado como eu. Ela pediu transferencia da Faculdade e depois de 4 meses, descobri que ela havia se casado com um dos empresários com quem meu pai e o tio dela, Eleazar, mantem negócios. Desde então, eu não tenho namorado ninguém, me empenhei nos negócios, mas evito contatos com Tânia e o marido dela, o que é impossivel de acontecer nas convenções. Tanto Tânia, como os demais acionistas da empresa sabem que eu não superei esse término, e para que eu possa assumir a presidencia, meu pai exigiu que eu tenha um relacionamento sério até a data da convenção. Como para mim, isso é impossível, não pensei duas vezes depois de te ver entrando em minha casa e quase me convencendo que estava grávida de que era exatamente isso que eu precisava: uma pessoa que se passe por minha namorada até que assumir a empresa.

Bella estava atenta a todas as minhas palavras, quando resumi a história para ela, por alguns minutos, instaurou-se na cozinha um silêncio constrangedor.

– Bella, o que você me diz? – perguntei a ela, quebrando o silêncio. Precisava dessa resposta o mais rápido possível.

– Deixa eu ver se eu entendi direito - Bella disse olhando para o pedaço de pizza em seu prato - você quer que eu me passe por sua namorada durante uma semana nessa convenção onde seu pai pretende anunciar que vai se aposentar?

– De forma resumida, sim, é isso. Além de esfregar na cara da Tânia que eu posso ser feliz sem ela. - Respondi dando meu melhor sorriso.

– Bom, como eu já te disse, eu não sou uma garota de programa, então esteja ciente de que se eu aceitar sua proposta, não haverão beijos reais, muito menos sexo nas horas vagas. Posso ser a namorada perfeita, mas somente enquanto estivermos na frente das pessoas, e trate de conseguir camas separadas. - Bella enumerava as suas exigências.

– Pode ter certeza de que todas as suas exigências serão cumpridas. E também pode estar certa de que você sairá dessa semana alguns mil dolares mais rica. - Completei.

Bella me olhava pensativa. Se ela não aceitasse, eu não sei o que eu faria para convencer meu pai.

– Ninguém acreditaria em você se só aparecermos juntos na convenção. Precisamos traçar um plano e bolar uma história convincente o suficiente - ela disse com naturalidade.

– Isso é um sim? - Perguntei feliz.

– Sim, sr. Cullen. Eu aceito sua proposta, mas lembre-se, em todo o tempo, vamos manter as aparências.

– Pode ter certeza, minha cara. Pode ter certeza.

– Quando começaremos? – Bella me perguntou.

– Começaremos o que, exatamente? – Perguntei, não havia compreendido a pergunta dela.

– Como eu te disse, precisamos de uma história. Quando começamos a bolar a história?

– Se você não se importar, podemos começar agora mesmo. Ou logo que terminarmos de comer. – Disse a ela apontando aos pedaços de pizza em nossos pratos.

– Bom, ainda bem que eu aceitei o jantar então, não é mesmo, "querido". Mas saiba que não ficarei satisfeita apenas com pizzas. Como pretende sustentar sua futura esposa apenas com pizzas? – Bella perguntou, gargalhando logo em seguida.

– Ora, amore mio, pode ter certeza de que providenciarei uma cozinheira. – respondi a ela e comecei a rir junto com Bella. Pelo que percebi, me divertiria muito com ela pelos próximos dias.

_Hello people, how are u?_

_Como eu disse, me perdoem, eu sei que se passou mais de um mês sem eu aparecer, mas a vida não tá fácil pra ninguém, quanto mais pra mim..._

_Sou professora, e como a grande maioria da categoria, tenho dois empregos, portanto, fica complicado manter o cronograma, embora eu tente... Sei como é chato aguardar por postagens, mas peço que não me abandonem, pois eu não abandonarei vocês!_

_Pra compensar essminha falta, postarei dois capítulos hoje..._

_bjos e até semana que vem!_


	5. Chapter 4

**_N/A: Se você veio direto ao último capítulo postado, volte e leia o anterior!_**

Eu já havia contado a Bella minha vida. Falei sobre minha família, meus amigos e tudo que pudesse ajudar a montarmos um hálibe perfeito. Já eram quase 10 horas da noite quando Bella disse que precisava ir.

– Mas como faremos para dar continuidade ao plano? Ainda não sei nada sobre você, apenas que é atriz. – Disse a ela.

– Bom, na verdade, eu não sou atriz. Pelo menos, não é essa a profissão que pretendo seguir. Sim, eu tenho trabalhado nos últimos 4 anos como atriz, mas apenas para poder pagar minha faculdade. – Bella me respondeu.

– E faz faculdade do que?

– Acabei de me formar em Psicologia. Mantive meu emprego nos Newton's para poder montar meu consultório. Depois disso, pretendo deixar a atuação apenas como um hobby.

– E sua família Bella? Devemos contar a eles sobre o acordo?

Percebi que Bella ficou um pouco desconfortável com minha pergunta.

– Minha família é complicada Edward. Eu conversarei com Phil, meu irmão. Ele também mora em Nova York e pode me ajudar. Meus pais moram em Washington e não falo muito com eles. Mas preferiria não falar muito sobre isso.

– Se você prefere, podemos fazer desse jeito. – eu disse a ela, buscando tranquilizá-la. Então o celular de Bella tocou.

– Só um minuto – ela pediu e eu assenti. – Oi Phil. Sim, eu sei que horas são... Logo mais eu chego... Não Phillip, não aconteceu nada, pelo contrário, eu estou resolvendo um trabalho... Depois a gente conversa... Logo que eu chegar... Também te amo, beijo.

– Desculpe Edwrad, era meu irmão. Ele ligou em casa e como não atendei, ele ficou preocupado.

– Não se preocupe Bella, posso entender seu irmão. Se não se importar, posso acompanhar você até a sua casa, assim você não corre nenhum risco.

– Acho melhor não – Bella começou negando, mas a cortei.

– Vamos lá Bella, logo será minha falsa namorada e seremos vistos juntos. Além disso, precisamos tratar dos valores.

– Certo. Então vamos.

Fomos em direção a garagem e entramos no meu carro. No caminha do apartamento de Bella conversamos sobre como nos conheceríamos. Decidimos que eu encontraria Bella acidentalmente no Central Park no sábado, e por causa de uma trombada, ela torceria o pé e eu a socorreria, e assim nasceria nossa história de amor.

Conversamos sobre mais algumas amenidades e enfim chegamos ao prédio dela.

– Certo Bella. Agora vamos aos valores. De quanto você precisa para montar seu consultório?

– Nâo sei ao certo, mas em torno de 150 mil dolares. Por que?

– Bom, porque eu pretendo te pagar 2 mil dolares por encontro. A partir de sábado, todas as vezes que sairmos juntos e formos vistos em público, eu te pagarei 2 mil dolares, e alguns presentes ocasionais.

– Edward, eu não sei se é certo eu aceitar essa quantia! – Ela disse meio exasperada.

– Eu faço questão! E pra começar, amanhã transferirei 14 mil para sua conta, referente a semana que passaremos na convenção. Por favor Bella, aceite. – eu pedi a ela quando percebi que ela poderia recusar.

– Edward, eu me sinto mal por tomar dinheiro de você!

– Hey, você não estará tomando dinheiro de mim, além do mais, acho que precisarei de algumas aulas de atuação, não é mesmo?

– Okay, você me convenceu. Mas não gaste horrores comigo. E quanto aos presentes...

– Bella, dinheiro não é problema. Não se preocupe, senão vamos terminar antes mesmo de começar o namoro! – Disse brincando e Bella riu. Meu Deus, ela é tão linda quando sorri...

Bella me passou os dados de sua conta e combinamos minha primeira aula para sábado depois do "acidente". Nos despedimos e voltei para casa confiante de que meu plano seria um sucesso.

A semana passou e sábado chegou, e junto com ele, a primeira etapa do plano. Eu sabia que meu pai mantinha constante vigilância sobre mim, então logo ele saberia de Bella. Às 16 horas fui para o Central Park e me direcionei para o local que eu e Bella combinamos. Pude perceber que ela estava correndo próxima ao local e como combinamos, eu a derrubaria. Assim que me viu, Bella piscou para mim e veio em minha direção. Agora era só me virar quando percebesse ela por perto. Três, dois, um... Trombada.

– ai! – Bella gritou caindo sobre o pé direito.

– Me desculpe senhorita – eu disse confome nos combinamos. – eu estava distraído e não a vi!

– Não, tudo bem, eu devia olhar melhor por onde corro – Bella respondeu pegando minha mão que estava estendida para ajudá-la a levantar – Ai... acho que virei o pé!

– Vamos, eu a ajudo a chegar ao banco – Apoiei Bella e fomos em direção o banco.

– Muito bem Edward... – Bella sussurrou no meu ouvido. Percebi que algumas pessoas estavam nos olhando e continuamos com o teatro. Bella chorou um pouco fingindo a dor, então eu a acompanhei a um consultório. O consultório era próximo ao Central Park e Bella foi recepcionada por uma moça que parecia conhecê-la de longa data.

– Bella! Oh Meu Deus! O que foi que aconteceu? – A moça perguntou

– Oi Elena... Eu caí enquanto corria no Central Park hoje a tarde. Acho que virei o pé. – Bella respondeu.

– E quem é o senhor? – Elena me perguntou.

– Eu sou o responsável pela queda dela. Nós trombamos e por isso ela caiu.

– Hum... – a moça me olhou de cima a baixo – vou chamar o Dr. Swan. Pode sentá-la ali, senhor?

– Cullen. Edward Cullen – respondi e me direcionei com Bella ao banco.

– Bella, quem é Dr. Swan? – perguntei a Bella, baixo para que ninguém nos ouvisse.

– Meu irmão. Ele é médico e dono da clínica. – Bella respondeu ruborizando.

– Bella! – um rapaz de olhos castanhos como os de Bella, mas com os cabelos um tom mais escuros veio em nossa direção – Elena me disse que se acidentou, o que houve?

– Eu caí. – Bella respondeu com naturalidade.

– Eu devia proibir você de andar sozinha... você é um perigo a sociedade novaiorquina! Vamos, vamos lé dentro ver esse pé.  
Bella me cutucou discretamente. O irmão dela estava quase carregando ela no colo.

– Será que eu posso acompanhar vocês? Eu trouxe a senhorita até aqui, quero saber se ela está bem.

– Sem problemas, não é Phil? – Bella disse sorrindo. Por um minuto o rapaz enrrugou a testa mas logo a compreensão passou pelos olhos dele.

– Claro, sem problemas. Vamos lá.

E assim continuamos a farsa. O irmão de Bella estava informado dos nossos planos como ela mesma disse que faria, e por isso Bella saiu do consultório com um robot foot e muletas, tratando uma suporta entorse de tornozelo. Coloquei-a no carro e seguimos em direção ao seu prédio.

– Bella, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

– Claro.

– Eu sei que você não quer falar da sua família, mas como seu irmão conseguiu ter esse consultório enquanto você trabalha em uma empresa de loucuras de amor para pagar a sua faculdade?

– Meus pais tem dinheiro Edward. – Bella me respondeu. – meu pai é um general do exército aposentado. Ele sempre tratou a mim e ao Phil como a um de seus soldados. Ele queria controlar minha vida, então quando eu disse que queria vir para Nova York fazer faculdade ele quase infartou. Ele disse que eu não sairia de Washington, ou ele não pagaria minhas despesas. Eu tinha uma poupança, fui até o banco, transferi toda minha poupança para uma conta nova e vim para cá. Depois disso, meu pai não fala mais comigo. Ele tentou me dar dinheiro, mas eu não aceitei, pois eu sabia que ele iria tentar me subornar e me faria voltar para casa. Com a poupança, paguei quase todo meu curso, e comecei a trabalhar nos Newton's para poupar para o consultório. Depois de três meses que eu estava aqui, o Chefe mandou Phil pra cá, pra ficar de olho em mim. Ao contrário de mim, Phil sempre fez as vontades do Chefe Swan.

– Desculpe Bella, eu devia ter respeitado sua vontade de não falar sobre isso.

– Não Edward, era necessário. – Bella me disse com um sorriso timido. – bom, vamos lá pra cima, para sua primeira aula de atuação.

– Achei que já tivesse passado pela aula – disse confuso.

– Parte dela sim... Agora vamos pra parte complicada.

– Parte complicada?

– Sim querido. Vamos para a aula de beijo técnico.

_Sim! Beijo técnico! huahuahuahuahuahua_

_Tentativas de homicídio contra a autora acarretarão em curiosidades infinitas, pois não haverão mais postagens!_

_Aguardo os likes de vocês!_

_bjundas!_


End file.
